IGo Nuclear
iGo Nuclear 'is the 17th episode of the second Season of iCarly. It was also titled "'iGo Green." Plot Sam, Carly, and Freddie have to make environmentally friendly science projects for "Green Week." Carly plans on making a diorama of worms composting soil, but she is too afraid of worms to make it. Freddie makes an exquisitely fancy one, which disappoints Carly into just fashioning an "environmentally friendly" scooter. Freddie and Carly fail, although they make projects ordinary teachers would approve of, but not their eccentric teacher Mr. Henning, while Sam gets an "A" by eating an orange. To avoid going on the "Root and Berry Retreat," Carly and Freddie get a week to make new projects. With the help of a young man named Cal, a physics expert, Carly builds an "environmentally friendly" generator and uses it to power an episode of iCarly (web show), but when it turns out that Cal is a wanted criminal and built a nuclear reactor. Carly and Freddie had to go on the retreat. Trivia *At the very beginning of the episode, Ridgeway High School is seen as a completely different building compared to Ridgeway School shown in other episodes. The reason for this in unknown so far. *The case that supposedly contained the black market uranium has a Slavic text reading: "ПЛУТОНИЙ." This means "Plutonium" in Russian. Cal said it comes from nature, which is a lie, because any element in the periodic table above number 92 (Uranium) is too unstable to occur in nature, and Plutonium's number on the periodic table is 94. *During the scene at the Groovy Smoothie, if you listen very carefully, the theme song of Drake & Josh can be heard playing in the background. *In reality, Cal would've been an international criminal due to the fact he probably smuggled the Plutonium from Russia. *Cal is on the FBI's Most Wanted list, but despite that he still appears on iCarly, but wears sunglasses. *Even though Mr. Henning sees the generator, which has the Plutonium core clearly visible, he thinks it's a real environmentally friendly generator and says nothing until they are at the Groovy Smoothie. *The reason Gibby goes on the retreat is unknown. *This is the first appearance of Gibby's mother. *Sam gets an A, while, ironically, Carly and Freddie get a D-. *The road Carly uses to get to school with her scooter has been seen in iDo and the Victorious episodes "Freak the Freak Out" and "The Wood." The street is called "Leland Way", and it is located across the street from Nickelodeon on Sunset studios. *This episode aired on a Wednesday so it could be aired on Earth Day. This was also the only episode to air on a Wednesday, just like iDream of Dance was the only episode to air on a Sunday. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly: and throws a worm at the ceiling Aww, you stuck to the ceiling. Carly: You think I'm pudgy. Spencer: I didn't say that Carly: Maybe I should just leave the room before my skirt explodes! Spencer: I never said-- worm falls on Spencer's head ...a worm fell on my head. Sam: class ''Behold, the humble orange. So many of our foods and beverages are sold with all kinds of needless packaging which end up right in our nation's trashcans. Well I say to heck will packaging! If I'm thirsty I could just do this ''her thumb into orange and drinks some of the juice. Mmm, that was refreshing, but wait, now I'm hungry, well... orange. See, I just had a drink and a snack, so I just dispose of the biodegradable orange carcass orange peel out the window. Freddie: WHAT? Noo! She just jammed her thumb into an orange! Mr. Henning ''': No! She just jammed her thumb into the future! That's an "A" for you Sam! '''Freddie: You forgot about your Green Week project, didn't you? Sam: '''I didn't forget, I ''chose ''not to do it. '''Freddie: '''Okay, well then I guess you're gonna have to ''choose ''not to go on the Root and Berry Retreat to get extra credit. '''Sam: Yeah, here's my worried look. her hands up a mock scared look Oh no, mehhh mehhh..! Mr. Henning: You made an illegal power generator? Carly: No... maybe... but I still get an A plus, right? Henning shakes his head Carly: A minus? Henning shakes his head again Carly: Root and Berry? Henning nods Mr. Henning : Now, we all know that it's cool to recycle and be kind to the planet every week-- Sam : Can I be excused? Mr. Henning : You need to go to the restroom? Sam : Nah, I just hate this. Sam : Can I just conserve water by not flushing the toilet for a few days? Mr. Henning : I said "original!" I got rid of my toilet two years ago! Sam : So, Cal, you got a teenaged brother? Maybe one a little better-looking than you? Spencer : Cal and I met down in the laundry room. He let me borrow his Stain Stick. Cal : Yeah, can I get that back? Spencer : Oh, yeah, sure. him something '' '''Cal' : This is a pepperoni stick. Spencer ': his stomach ''Oh, my God, I'm in trouble. Related iCarly.com blog posts '''Spencer's Blog: Happy Earth Day, Earthlings! Category:Season 2 217 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Images Category:Episode Galleries